The Ordinary Life of the Winchesters and an Angel
by KayleighOx
Summary: This will basically be a bunch of one shots that evolve around Castiel, Dean and Sam. It will mostly be humor and fluff but 'may' include some dark themes, I don't know yet.  Contains no spoilers ;D
1. Castiel To The Rescue!

_Title: The Ordinary Life of the Winchesters and an Angel of the Lord_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters, I just like to play around with them ;D_

_Spoilers: None - will be set before all the stuff in season 6 and 7_

_Summary: This will basically be a bunch of one shots that evolve around Castiel, Dean and Sam. It will mostly be humor and fluff but 'may' include some dark themes, I don't know yet._

_Hope you enjoy!_

Dean and Sam crept carefully around the dark warehouse, making sure they were alert and on task just incase they had a surprise attack.

Sam walked over to a large table that was hovered at the side of the building, it seemed odd that it would be there. After all the warehouse was mostly empty apart from a few boxes and pipes.

This table look grand and brand new, it was a mahogany colour that had a shiny glass cover on the top. Sam walked carefully towards it, he wasn't expecting the table to attack him but you could never be too careful in this job. Man they had seen some weird things.

Sam only just managed to get to the edge of the table when a bright light shot him backwards. He flew right into the wall of the warehouse with a loud bang.

''Sammy'', Dean yelled, quickly searching the room for the attacker.

''I'm okay Dean'', Sam reassured his brother, pulling himself to his feet.

The brothers stood back to back, making sure they were covering each angle of the warehouse.

Suddenly a large creature came running at them, it looked like that green creature of Monsters Inc.

Dean swiveled around so that he was standing shoulder to shoulder with Sam, they had their guns in one hand and their flash lights in the other.

The creature stood still, it seemed like it was watching them but it was looking behind them rather then at them.

Dean turned his head slightly to have a look behind him, he couldn't see as it was too dark.

''Sam what's greenie looking at?'', Dean whispered.

''I have no clue'', Sam replied honestly.

The two brothers stood still for a couple more minutes before Dean finally decided that he had had enough.

''Sam, we can't just stand here staring at it, we have to do something''.

Sam looked behind him, flashing the torch over to the spot where the creature was looking at. He was about to turn away after not finding something, when suddenly something on the ground caught his eye.

It was a tiny little doll.

''Dean look there'', Sam said pointing to the thing on the ground.

Dean slowly turned his head, keeping his eyes on the green creature in front of him. He quickly glanced at the doll on the ground, not really taking much interest before he looked back at the creature.

''What is it?'', He asked, realizing he didn't actually look at it.

''It seems to be a Barbie doll'', Sam stared at the doll again, ''Or maybe a Bratz doll?'', he quizzed.

Dean turned towards his brother and looked at him in a disgusted way.

''Dude, could you be more gay?''.

Sam pulled one of his bitch faces.

Out of no where the green creature moved towards them, the brothers braced themselves, making sure their hands were ready to pull the trigger.

The creature kept running but it didn't go for Sam and Dean, instead it moved around them. The brothers didn't expect what happened next.

The green creature picked up the doll on the floor and hugged it close to his chest.

Dean and Sam both turned to each other slowly, they both wore the same shocked, 'what the fuck' expression.

''Well, you don't see that everyday'', Sam said breaking the silence.

''I know- hes alot like you with your Barbie dolls'', Dean replied, smirking.

Sam rolled his eyes before turning back to the table in the middle of the room. He was suddenly aware of what was going on.

''Dean I think I know what's happening''.

Dean gave his brother a questioning glare.

''Do you remember the time when we took down that witch in Toronto, how she told us that it wasn't just witches or alive creatures that had power anymore-''.

''It could also be objects'', Dean said, finishing Sam's sentence. ''Great how are we suppose to kill a table?'', Dean asked.

''Burn It?'', Sam questioned. He turned to look at the green creature, who had now sat cross legged on the floor and was smoothing the dolls hair. ''Why would it make that thing fall in love with a doll?''.

''I Dunno-shes a pretty hot doll'', Dean winked at his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes, wondering how he was even related to this human being.

''Right I'm bored now, lets burn this mother fucker'', Dean yelled, pacing towards the table.

As he reached the edge of the table, there was another bright light and Dean was shot backwards into the wall. He slide down and was surprised to land into something soft. He turned his head to the side to scan what he was laying on.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw two big green eyes staring at him. He had landed on the green creature. Dean quickly stood up facing the creature.

The green thing looked down into his lap at something and then back at Dean. Wet tears started to fall down his cheek. Dean stared at the thing in front of him, backing away when the creature got to its feet and held a broken doll in its claw.

The Barbies head had been broken off and the creature looked pissed. He growled angrily at Dean and started to pace towards him.

''Sammy, Help!'',Dean cried out, running away from the angry creature.

''I think you broke its doll Dean'', Sam said seriously.

''No shit Sherlock'', Dean managed to say panting as he ran from the creature.

''Burn the table Sam, and quickly''.

Sam didn't waste anytime he pulled out the lighter in his coat pocket and was just about to hit it when the bright light appeared again, it sent Sam flying over to the opposite side of the room, he crash landed into empty boxes.

''Sammy'', He heard Dean yell.

''I can't get close to it Dean, it doesn't want to be burned''.

''No surprise there idiot'', Dean yelled, still running in circles from the green creature.

Dean ran over to the end of the room and was about to start climbing up the pipes when he tripped over something on the floor. He landed face first with a thud on the ground. He searched the floor, finding that he tripped over the Barbie's head.

''You bitch!'', He screamed at the doll.

He was soon brought back into reality when he felt something wet drop down onto his cheek, he looked up to be faced with sharp teeth and drool.

''Umm, Sam, I need some help over here''.

Sam quickly got to his feet and ran over to where the creature was standing over Dean and hungrily glaring at him.

Sam picked up his gun that was laying in the middle of the floor, he pointed the gun at the green creature and pulled the trigger twice. The creature turned to look at him, looking even more angry then before. The bullets hadn't affected him.

''Shit'', Sam swore.

The creature charged towards him and Sam closed his eyes, bracing himself for the crash, It never came.

He opened one eye and found that he was staring into two bright blue orbs.

''Ah Cas, you lifesaver'', he heard Dean say.

Sam opened his other eye and stared at the creature on the ground. Castiel had killed him.

''Sam, It isn't very ideal to close your eyes in a time of danger'', Cas said sounding very concerned and confused.

Sam placed a hand on his shoulder, too tired to explain how human instincts work.

Dean walked across the room, joining the two men. He glared down at the creature.

''Flipping sicko, all that commotion over a Barbie doll'', he mumbled to himself.

''What's a Barbie doll?'', Cas asked.

Dean rolled his eyes, ''Nothing, just a miniature chick that kids play with''.

Cas nodded, understanding Deans explanation.

''Crap Dean, the table'', Sam shouted.

All three turned towards the grand object.

''How do we destroy it?'', Dean asked.

Castiel walked towards the table.

''I wouldn't do that Cas'', Dean warned him.

Castiel glanced back at him before continuing his task. Cas managed to get to the table without being shot backwards, he placed at hand on the glass that covered the table and mumbled something in Enochian.

Sam and Dean watched how the table shone a bright light before lighting up in flames. It crumpled to the ground in ashes.

''Wow, well that was fascinating'', Dean grumbled.

Castiel turned back around to walk towards the brothers.

''Thanks again Cas, couldn't have survived without you'', Sam told him smiling.

''There is no need to thank me Sam, I will always be here to watch out for you both'', Castiel replied.

Dean rolled his eyes, ''Christ guys, no chick flick moments-'', He turned towards the door, ''Lets go, I could really do with some pie right about now''.

Sam and Castiel began to follow Dean out of the warehouse, but Cas suddenly stopped.

''What's wrong Cas?'', Sam asked.

Castiel bent down onto the ground and picked up something in his hand.

''Would you like to destroy this'', Cas asked, holding up the Barbie's head.

''It's already destroyed Cas'', Dean told him, ''But maybe Sammy wants it'', He said smirking.

Sam pulled another one of his bitch faces

''No I'm good thanks'', he replied glaring at Dean.

''Aw probably only likes the ones that have bodies'', Dean grinned walking out through the door.

Sam shook his head following his brother.

Cas had a confused expression on his face, he didn't understand their humor. Castiel placed the head of the doll down carefully on the ground before joining the Winchesters outside by the impala.

''We going to get some food Cas, do you want to come?'', Dean asked the angel.

Cas gave Dean his famous confused face, ''I do not require food Dean, I thought you knew that?''.

Dean glared at the angel, ''Jesus Cas, just get in the car'', he commanded, sliding into the drivers seat.

Castiel did as he was told and slid into the back seat behind Sam.

Dean started up the car and happily drove off, leaving today's happenings behind.

Tomorrow was a new day for the three men and secretly Dean couldn't wait.

_Hope that chapter was okay :P I will be updating this story regularly so if you liked it please keep reading :D Reviews are nice too, and if you want to see something pacific please say as I have alot of ideas for this but help is always encouraged. Thanks again ;D x_


	2. Cas' First Icecream Sundae

Dean and Sam sat opposite each other in the booth, they ordered their usual. Sam stuck with his salad or 'rabbit food' as Dean likes to call it and Dean took the less healthier option. A double bacon and cheese burger with extra fries and onions.

They had been on a difficult hunt that day and decided to celebrate their 'win' with a nicely fresh cooked meal. They usual eat take out anyway so why not treat themselves.

Dean finished off the last bit of the burger before calling the waitress over to take the plate.

''Would you like to order any deserts?'', the blonde waitress asked politely.

Dean smiled at her, before nodding.

''Yes please, I have a very hungry sweet tooth'', he replied, trying to flirt.

He had realized what he had said made absolutely no sense thanks to Sam's smirk.

''I'll just go and get you boys a menu'', the waitress told them before walking away.

''A hungry sweet tooth?'', Sam asked smirking.

''Oh shut up, I was just trying to make conversation'', Dean answered annoyed.

''No Dean, you were trying to flirt with her so that maybe she would take interest in you and then perhaps you could have taken her home'', Sam explained honestly.

Dean rolled his eyes, ''Yeah, well if any one of us was taking any one home, who would it be aye Sam?'', Dean asked, ''When was the last time you got laid''.

Sam pulled one of his bitch faces before turning to look out of the window.

A couple of minutes later, the waitress came back with the menus and both Dean and Sam ordered their desert.

''I'll have the fruit bowl please'', Sam said passing the menu back to the waitress.

Dean rolled his eyes at his brothers poor excuse of food choices.

''I'll have the double chocolate sundae with caramel sauce please'', Dean asked.

''Okay, I'll be back over with your orders soon'', the waitress explained, walking away.

The brothers turned back to face each other.

''So did you call Bobby about the nest of vampires in Chicago?'', Sam asked.

''Yes, he said he called some other hunters to take care of it, they live in that area''.

Dean and Sam continued their conversation before suddenly there were the sound of wings flapping. Castiel had joined them, seating himself next to Dean.

''Jesus Cas, this is a public place with people, you can't just pop in like that, you'll give everyone a heart attack'', Dean moaned.

''My apologies, I sometimes forget that not all homo sapiens know about angels'', Cas explained.

Dean rolled his eyes, he soon cheered up when he saw the hot waitress with his icecream.

''Here you go sir, a double chocolate sundae for you'', she passed a dish to Dean and a round bowl to Sam, ''And a salad bowl for you''.

The waitress turned to Castiel, looking surprised that he had joined the men.

''Well hello Sir, can I get you anything'', she asked politely.

Castiel stared at her before turning his head and giving the waitress one of his confused stares.

''Umm, hes good thanks'', Sam replied for him.

The waitress nodded, looking at Castiel weirdly before walking away.

''Mmm, look at this bad boy'', Dean said excitedly. 'Sammy, wheres my camera'', he asked.

''Why Dean''.

''Because I want to take a picture of this so that I can remember the best icecream Sundae I have ever had''.

''Dean you haven't even tasted it, how do you know its going to be any good?'', Sam asked sounding annoyed.

''Oh, I just know Sammy, I just know!'', Dean told him.

Castiel looked intently at the sundae, he had no idea what it was and why it appealed to Dean so much.

''Dean, what is that'', he asked.

Dean was about to take his first spoonful before pausing.

''It's a sundae Cas, its full of icecream and sauce'', Dean answered.

''You mean the sauce that you always put in your burger? and dip your fries in?'', Cas asked confused.

Sam snorted at this, shaking his head.

''God, no Cas that's tomato sauce, this is strawberry and caramel sauce, its sweet'', Dean explained.

Castiel nodded his head in understanding.

''Dean, may I try some of your icecream please?'', Cas asked.

Both Dean and Sam turned to face the angel, he looked so innocent.

''Umm, sure Cas if you like'', Dean told him, passing the angel a spoon and turning his dish so that the sundae was in better reach for Castiel.

Castiel took the spoon off Dean and eyed it warily, he had no idea what to do with it.

''Jesus Cas, your like a child. Hold the spoon like this and dip it in the ice cream'', Dean said demonstrating.

Castiel copied Deans actions and placed the spoon in his fingers, he dipped it very gently into the icecream.

''Cas, umm your suppose to take it out and then put it into your mouth'', Sam explained.

Castiel looked at him before taking the spoon out of the icecream and placing it into his mouth. There was barely anything on his spoon but both Dean and Sam thought it was best not to mention that.

''Now move it around in your mouth and then swallow'', Sam told him.

The brothers watched as Castiel swallowed the icecream, they watched his facial expressions carefully.

At first Castiel looked afraid but as he finished the spoonful of icecream, a massive grin appeared on his face.

''Dean please could I have some more'', he asked innocently.

Dean sighed.

''Fine Cas, just take it, I'll order another one''.

Castiel accepted his offer and dug the spoon back into the icecream, this time instead of taking a small mouthful, he took a huge one. He placed the spoon into his mouth and sucked the ice cream away.

His grin soon faded away as Castiel's facial expression turned sour, he held his head in pain and moaned.

The brothers looked at him worriedly.

''I think he has brain freeze'', Sam suggested.

Castiel groaned in pain, he dropped his spoon and sat back into the chair.

''Jesus Cas that's why you shouldn't take such big mouthfuls'', Dean explained.

''Dean my mouth hurts''.

Dean looked at the 'angel of the Lord', before pulling him into a small hug. Dean rubbed Castiel's back before sitting him back up.

''There is it better now?'', Dean asked.

Castiel nodded honestly. He turned to smile at Dean before turning his attention back to the icecream.

''I think its best if you eat the icecream from now on Dean'', Cas told them.

Dean and Sam smiled at him.

''I think your right Cas'', Dean replied before taking the icecream back and shoving a spoonful into his mouth.

Sam rolled his eyes before turning back to his fruit bowl.

Castiel watched them both eat their remaining treats, he was deciding whether or not he should come back to the small cafe later and smite the remaining cold desert, after all he would be saving alot of people from getting what Sam described as 'brain freeze'.

_Thanks for reading :D x_


	3. Horror Movies

Dean was sprawled out on the motel bed in front of the small television in the motel room. It was around 8 o'clock at night and Sam was out buying food. They had been in the car traveling all day and had decided to stop to rest for the night.

Dean had a bag of popcorn in his lap which he had brought from the small shop outside of the motel. He watched the screen intently and often laughed when somebody got murdered. He was watching his favorite type of genre, horror.

He almost jumped out of his skin when there was that common sound of wings flying. He jumped taking the popcorn with him which dropped all over the motel floor.

''Jesus Cas, Don't do that'', he complained.

Castiel looked at Dean with a sorry expression, he walked over to where the man was now sat on the floor picking up popcorn. Castiel bent down to see what Dean was doing.

''Dean why are you on the floor?'', he asked with a frown.

Dean sighed, ''because Cas you made me jump and I dropped all my popcorn over the carpet, thanks for that''.

Castiel looked at him with concern. Dean never got afraid, something must be bothering him. Castiel decided to try the 'human way of comforting', he placed a hand over Dean's shoulders and picked the man up, bringing him into a awkward hug.

''Cas?'', Dean asked.

''It's okay Dean, I'm here for you'', the angel told him honestly.

''Cas, what the hell are you going on about- Jesus stop holding me so tight your going to suffocate me'', Dean complained, pulling away from the confused angel.

''Dean it's okay to be afraid, its part of your human nature''.

Dean stared at the angel.

''Cas will you please explain'', Dean asked.

''You said that you 'jumped' when you saw me which means that you must be worried about something because you don't normally show your emotions Dean, especially when you are afraid'', Castiel explained.

Dean continued to stare at the angel before snorting out loud.

''Jesus Cas your hopeless, I didn't jump because I saw you or because I'm afraid or whatever. I jumped because I was watching a horror movie and then you kind of surprised me by appearing so suddenly'', Dean told him.

Castiel turned his head to the side showing Dean that he had no idea what he was talking about.

''Dean, I do not understand what a horror movie is''.

Dean rolled his eyes before pushing himself back down onto the bed.

''Sit Cas'', he said pointing to the space next to him on the bed.

Castiel did as he was told and sat next to Dean. He was sitting in an awkward position on the bed while Dean was sprawled out with his legs stretched outwards and his head leaning against his hands on the head board. Castiel decided to copy Dean but didn't quite get the same position so his legs was crossed over one another and his head hit the head board with a thump which hurt.

Dean watched the angel try to make himself more comfortable, man he really was hopeless.

''Right so anyway, this movie is called Final Destination. It called a horror film because the pansy people in this world find it scary'', Dean explained smirking.

''It does not scare you?'', Cas asked.

''No it's only a movie plus I fight real monsters everyday and that doesn't scare me either''.

Castiel looked impressed, Dean was possibly the bravest human he had ever had chance to meet. Castiel decided it was best to see what this 'horror movie' was about for himself, so he turned his attention to the movie that was playing on the television.

He watched the screen intently, not quite understanding what was going on. Suddenly there were two young girls screaming, they seemed to be stuck in a small container that looked like it was hot.

Castiel watched as Dean laughed out loud at the two humans being burnt. He simply didn't understand why it was funny.

''Dean, we have to save them'', Castiel told him looking very serious and alarmed.

Dean looked at the angel like he had finally lost it.

''Umm, Cas it's a movie, it's not real, he explained, trying to calm the angel down.

''No Dean we do not have much time, look they are burning, we need to figure out where they are'', Castiel said, now standing and pacing the room urgently.

''Cas calm down, it's not real, those girls are actresses, they got paid to do this''.

Castiel stopped pacing the room to look at Dean.

''They got paid to burn to death?, Dean I do not understand why somebody would do that'', Castiel told him sounding upset.

''Jesus Cas, they didn't die, this is pretend, they are not really burning''.

Castiel looked back at the television to see that the girls had gone from the screen.

''Dean, where did they go?'', Castiel asked urgently, ''Oh no I think we were too late'', he continued sounding guilty.

Dean sighed before getting up from the bed and walking over to Castiel.

''Cas, I'm going to say this once more, they didn't die, they didn't get paid to get burnt, they didn't even go to a salon. Its a movie, its not real'', Dean tried again.

Castiel stared at Dean before finally nodding.

''Okay Dean I think I understand, lets watch the rest of the movie'', Castiel told him.

''God no that's all the movies your watching from now on''. Dean grabbed the remote and turned the television off.

''Dean I'm not sure I like horror movies'', Cas said honestly.

''I'm not sure I have the will to live anymore Cas but there we go''.

Castiel pulled his famous confused face.

Dean rolled his eyes ,''Never mind Cas''.

_Please leave a review so that I can get some feedback, I need to know if this is going okay. Thanks for reading :D x_


	4. Idjit

The Winchesters had decided to stay at Bobby's house for a week to rest up, this was of cause Dean's idea.

''No, run that way you idiot'', Dean yelled at the television.

He was watching some lame cop show, while Bobby was doing research with Sam. Suddenly there was a familiar flutter of wings.

Castiel appeared in the middle of the room, but not before he caused a whirl of air to knock all Bobby's paper work onto the floor.

''Balls!, you silly feathery idjit'', Bobby shouted.

Castiel looked over at Bobby with a sympathetic look.

''My apologies'', Castiel replied.

The angel made his way over to Dean, who was sprawled out on the couch. Castiel sat at the end where Dean's feet where.

''Hey Cas, what's up?'', Dean asked, not taking his eyes off of the television.

Castiel looked up at the ceiling.

''There is nothing up there Dean'', Cas stated confused.

Dean rolled his eyes when he saw where the angel was looking, ''I didn't mean what's up there, I meant what is up with you, Jesus Cas'', Dean moaned.

''Oh that makes more sense Dean, well there is nothing 'up' with me, I just came to see how you and Sam were doing'', Cas replied.

''Yeah, were good, just taking a break from all the crap'', Dean told him.

''Idjit'', Bobby yelled at Sam from the other side of the room.

Castiel looked at the older man with concerned eyes.

''Dean, what is an Idjit?'', Castiel asked innocently.

Dean turned away from the television and sat up, he looked at the confused angel and couldn't help but smirk.

''I have no clue Cas, you will have to ask Bobby'', Dean told him with a sly smile.

Castiel nodded in understanding. He would find out what an Idjit was and be sure to tell Dean when he knew.

The angel stood up from the coach and walked over to Bobby and Sam.

''Hey Cas'', Sam said kindly.

''Hello Sam, how are you?'', Castiel asked.

''I'm good thank you'', Sam replied honestly.

Castiel turned to Bobby who was flicking through an old looking book.

''Bobby, may I ask you a question?'', Cas asked politely.

Bobby looked up at the angel with wary eyes, he didn't even want to know what silly question the angel was going to ask.

''Shoot'', Bobby told him.

Castiel took this as a yes.

''I was wondering what an Idjit was'', Castiel told him truthfully.

Sam sniggered behind him, while Bobby rolled his eyes.

''Well your certainly an Idjit Cas'', Bobby stated.

Castiel turned his head to the side, wearing his famous confused expression.

''Jesus Cas, its just a term that I use to describe someone that does something stupid'', Bobby explained, turning back to his book.

Castiel nodded, not quite understanding but realizing that was all he was going to get from the older man, he walked back over to Dean who was still watching and shouting at the TV.

''Did you find out what it meant'', Dean asked, joking around with the clueless angel.

''Bobby told me that it's a term that he uses for when someone does something stupid'', Castiel explained.

Dean snorted at the serious angel.

''Well your definitely an Idjit then Cas'', Dean smirked.

Cas stared at the man before sitting back and relaxing.

Castiel was not sure that he liked being an idjit.


	5. Monopoly

''No Dean I'm the banker'', Sam yelled.

Dean rolled his eyes, ''You're always the banker, why can't I be it?'', Dean complained.

''Because you always cheat, and plus you always get to be the dog while I'm stuck with the hat'', Sam moaned.

''I do not cheat! And I'm always the dog because it suits me, I'm cute and strong while your the hat because you may as well be a fashion accessory as your so dim'', Dean explained smirking.

Sam pulled his bitch face before turning back to share out the money. They had gotten bored waiting around for news on a hunt so had decided to play monopoly. Sam was almost done sharing at the money when a wave of wind made all the paper and cards fly everywhere.

''Cas! Look what you have done now'', Sam yelled.

Castiel glanced at the paper flying around the room.

''My apologies Sam'', Castiel told him.

''It's okay Cas'', Sam replied, feeling guilty for shouting at the angel.

Castiel sat down by the boys on the floor, Dean laughed when the angel tried to copy them to sit cross legged but ended up sitting like a hippie.

''Dean help me collect the money so we can play'', Sam stated.

''Hey Sammy, your the banker remember, it's your responsibility to take care of the money'', Dean replied smirking.

Sam rolled his eyes.

''Dean, what is a banker?'', Castiel asked confused.

It was Dean's turn to roll his eyes.

''A banker is someone who takes care of other peoples money'', Dean explained simply, not wanting to go into detail about credit cards.

Castiel nodded in understanding before he went back to looking confused.

''Dean, how is Sam a banker? And where did you get all the money from'', Castiel asked, glaring at all the fake cash.

''Christ Cas, were playing a game, its called monopoly and Sam is pretending to be a banker and this is fake cash'', Dean explained again.

Castiel nodded again.

''Hey Cas do you want to play?'', Sam asked the angel.

Castiel stared at him, he wasn't sure if he wanted to play or not.

''Jesus Cas you can say no'', Dean stated.

Castiel looked at the board game, there were miniature statues of a dog, a hat and a iron.

''Yes Sam I would like to play your game'', Castiel answered, sounding pleased with himself.

Sam smiled before adding the iron to the board game.

''Your the iron Cas'', Sam explained.

Sam and Dean both explained the rules of the game to the angel, both getting annoyed at the constant questions the angel asked, it was obvious who was going to lose.

But it turned out Castiel was some magic champion at monopoly, he knew when it was the right time to buy a house and earned alot of money from Dean's constant mistakes of being sent to jail, who seemed to get more annoyed by the minute.

''You win Cas'', Sam stated unenthusiastically.

Castiel smiled, looking very pleased with himself.

''I just want to thank you both for being very good competitors, I couldn't have done this without you'', Castiel told them with a beaming smile.

Dean and Sam stared at the angel, both completely surprised by his speech.

Castiel just continued to smile at them, before picking the iron up and placing it into his trench coat pocket.

''I'm going to keep this unusual lucky charm'', Castiel stated, earning another stare from both of the Winchesters.

Castiel decided that he loved monopoly.


End file.
